Polaris
Polaris is the alias of the mutant Lorna Dane. Powers Lorna was a mutant with both a primary and secondary mutation. After her sister Wanda'a M-Day, Polaris lost all of her mutant abilities. Polaris then became Pestilence and had celestial technology grafted to her spine by Apocalypse, which reactivated her X-Gene and her powers. Magnetic Field Manipulation: Ability to manipulate magnetism. Although she has the potential to exercise all of the powers that Magneto has, as yet she has only used powers involving the manipulation of magnetic, electrical, and gravitational fields. Moreover, she has yet to summon as great an amount of energy as Magneto has. The exact limits on the amount of weight she can magnetically lift at present has not been measured. Since she has, in the past, preferred not to use her powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, she is not up to par with Magneto's level of experience. As with Magneto, it is unknown whether Polaris's powers are purely psionic or whether they derive from her physically. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Polaris' ability to lift and manipulate metal. She has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. She once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit identical to Magneto's costume. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Polaris can protect herself from physical harm, stretch her fields to protect a large group, and can suspend people or objects in the air. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Polaris can suspend herself in flight by riding the Earth's magnetic field. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Polaris can perceive the world around herself solely as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. *''Magnetic Pulse:'' Polaris can focus her magnetic energy into powerful concussive blasts. She can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems. She has been shown destroying Shi'ar warships with single magnetic pulses. *''Energy Absorption:'' Polaris has been shown absorbing some forms of energy through her magnetic force fields to temporarily boost her own strengths. Early in her career with the X-Men, she absorbed Storm's lightning blast, Cyclops' eye beam, and Havok's energy beam at the same time, giving her enough strength to propel an entire island from the earth and into space. *''Geomagnetic Link:'' Polaris is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As is it effected, so is she. She knows instinctively all that happens to it, and with this link, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends her strength by it's simple existence. She draws on this strength all unconsciously. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Polaris has such control over her powers that she is able to manipulate the natural iron within the blood of living organisms. She was capable of reversing the flow of an entire crowd's blood in order to render them unconscious. *''Metal/Matter Manipulation: ''Polaris has a great ability to be able to levitate objects metallic and nonmetallic, with her electromagnetic field she can levitate objects and destroy them in the air, or through a small manipulation of gravity, can also cause non-metallic objects to levitate in the air and manipulate it through electromagnetic energy. *''Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation:'' Polaris has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic and magnetic (the limits of these are unknown). This is totally different from Storm, who can handle (almost) all the energies of the spectrum, but Polaris has great potential for it. Her power is such that she is compared to her father Magneto. Polaris has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. Her personal polarity is opposite that of Magneto's. Polaris had a latent secondary mutation that manifested when her powers were stripped and taken by her half-sister Zaladane. This mutation was later deactivated by Scarlet Witch's M-Day. Negative Emotion Absorption (formerly): Polaris was able to absorb negative emotional energy to transform into a virtual powerhouse. *''Size Addition (formerly)'' *''Superhuman Strength (formerly)'' *''Superhuman Stamina (formerly)'' *''Invulnerability (formerly)'' *''Negative Emotional Release (formerly):'' Her power also released the negativity back into her environment at an enhanced level, which caused others to act more violent, selfish, bloodthirsty, etc. Meta-Plague Manipulation (formerly): As Pestilence, Lorna had the ability to ingest and synthesize new plagues without harm, controlling the virulence and particular genetic markers. She was then capable of then releasing this virus or plague as a combined mutated strain or as the various separate plagues they originally were. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Four Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Horsemen of Pestilence Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Energy Vision Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Earth Link Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Empathic Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Disease Manipulation